Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn
by cloud8745
Summary: sorry about the short summary As Ed is walking through the desert near resembool he see's something. It was the gate. Why is it there...and how did it get there
1. Chapter 1: Prides Return

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 1: Pride's Return

(It's been about two years since Ed and Al have returned to their world. But just yesterday something awkward happened….While Ed was investigating the mysterious disappearance of the team mustang sent out to search the desert outside of Ed' s home town of Resembool for the arrest of the renegade Ishballan's he found something. A gate…it looked like the same gate they destroyed two years ago. It was open and surrounding it were the bodies of mustang's men….even Armstrong was dead. Nothing was inside the gate. Ed peeked in for a closer look and he heard a voice. It was silent but he understood what it said "I'm Back". That voice! It's sounded like Pride's. After hearing that Ed began to run all the way back to central to warn the Fuhrer Mustang what he discovered… Ed only hoped that he was wrong… if that was Pride the first place he would go would be after the new Fuhrer Mustang…for revenge)

(Back at central)

Mustang- (Push's button on com) Riza I need to speak to you. Can you come in here for a minute?

Riza- Yes sir!

(A moment passes and Riza Hawkeye enters)

Riza- Yes sir you wanted to see me..sir?...MUSTANG!

Mustang- (Wakes up from trance) Huh…o sorry I dozed off for a second there (smiles)…How is are treaty with the Ishballan's holding up.

Riza- Pretty good sir. They have been cooperating with us and giving us no troubles...why do you ask?

Mustang-Haven't you heard of what's happened a little while ago?

Riza- What sir?

Mustang- About what's been happening in the desert outside of Resembool.

Riza- …No what's wrong?

Mustang- We got a call about a lot of gunfire and screams coming from there. Something terrible must have happened. The town folk said they saw some Ishballan's heading up there with guns so….we sent out some of are men and Armstrong to investigate and they still have not returned…so I sent Edward Elric to investigate….

(Phones rings)

Mustang- Hmm…Riza hold on for a minute.

(Mustang picks up the phone)

Mustang- Hello?

Ed- Fuhrer you need to get out of there it's not safe I think…

Mustang- (Cutting Ed off from his sentence) Ed? You don't have to call me Fuhrer. Call me Mustang…sorry resume what you were saying.

Ed- …okay. You need to get out of there I think your in terrible danger!

Mustang- Why do you think that?

Ed- Well when I went to investigate I found something…it was the gate.

Mustang- The gate! You're joking right. Why and how was it out there!

Ed- I don't know but when I got there it was open and empty…I heard a voice.

Mustang- A voice?

Ed- I am pretty sure that it was Pride's voice.

Mustang- Pride! That's impossible he…DAMNIT! What happened to all of my men that I sent out there before you!

Ed- …They were all dead. Blown to pieces or slashed up…even Armstrong

Mustang- …Armstrong is dead…okay I'm going to evacuate everybody…Ed meet me at Resembool once I…

(There is a loud explosion then an alarm sounds)

Ed- Mustang! What's going on!

Mustang- Shit! Ed I have to go.

Ed- Musta..

(Mustang hangs up the phone)

Mustang- Riza get out of here now!

Riza- No! I will protect you even if it means I have to die to do it!

(More explosions and screams erupt through the building)

Mustang- Get ready then…

Riza- (Shakes her head and gets her gun ready)

(The door bursts open)

Mustang- …

(Pride walks in holding his usual saber…but there is something different about him. His left eye were the patch and the ouroboros used to be are not there…all that is there is a glowing red crystallized eye and he also has a few scars on his face)

Pride- Hello Fuhrer remember me?

Mustang- Pride…you can't be here I killed you years ago.

Pride- Well your right I should not be here but I am.

Mustang- How!

Pride- Lets just say I found a way…I'm not here to talk to you Mustang.

Mustang- Riza run!

Riza- No!

Pride- Yes Hawkeye I would leave if I was you.

Riza- You're going to have to make me!

Pride- Well since you insist!

(Prides lest eye flash's blood red. He sticks out his left hand and a strange red light engulfs Hawkeye)

Mustang- Riza!

Riza- (Screams)

(Riza's flesh is ripped clear off her body…all that's left is a bloody skeleton)

Mustang- (Almost in shock and tears) Riza!...Pride! How did you do that

Pride-Haven't you noticed…what is in my left eye.

Mustang- …red…it can't be…the philosopher's Stone!

Pride- Bravo (Claps) the Fuhrer deserves a medal.

Mustang- But how! How did you get it and how did you do that!

Pride- Simple someone gave it to me while I was back in that other world.

Mustang- What…who?

Pride- I don't know who he was but he sure knew me…he told me there was a way to make it so that if the stone was in my body it would amplify my power by the thousands. So he ripped my eye out and implanted it in there somehow. Now I can do alchemy even without drawing a transmutation circle or clapping my hands together. I can do other stuff that's not alchemy to. Like…

Mustang- ( cutting him off from his sentence) I don't care…does that mean your power AKA the all seeing eye can't be used anymore?

Pride- Nope I can still use it weird huh.

Mustang- (Bursts out in anger) Your going to pay for killing Riza!

(Mustang snaps his fingers and sends fire towards Pride)

Pride- FOOL!

(Pride sticks out his left hand and it absorbs the fire)

Pride- Such a useless power…but I'll show you true power!

Mustang- What!

(Pride appears so fast in front of Mustang it looks like he never moved.)

Pride- If you manage to survive this make sure you tell Ed and Al I said hi.

(Prides eye glows blood red again. He puts his left hand on Mustangs chest and a force so powerful comes out of his hand that it sends Mustang flying out of his window and straight through a building in the distance.)

Pride- Well now that that's over with I only have two objectives to finish for him right now. Bring "them" back…and kill Edward and Alphonse. That's what he wanted. (laughs)

End Of Chapter 1

Coming Later Chapter 2: Rendezvous In Resembool


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous In Resembool

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 2: Rendezvous In Resembool

(Ed waits at resembool in front of Winery's house)

Ed- I hope he meant here…he better not be dead or I'll…

(Door opens)

Al- Ed you mind if I wait out here with you?

Ed- …huh o no it's okay sit down.

Al- I hope Mustangs okay…do you really believe Pride is back?

Ed- Ya I don't know how or why though…probably just to try and kill us again…or to make another stone…I don't know.

(A few hours go by and Mustang does not show up)

Winry- Ed! Al! Come in its getting late and dinners ready!

Ed- …Mustang were are you?

(Ed and Al begin to eat but before either of them could finish there was a knock on the door. Then a thump.)

Ed- Mustang!

(Ed opens the door and sees Mustang lying there in a pool of his own blood…unconscious)

Ed- O shit! Al help me get him in he needs medical attention…Winry.

Winry- Already got my med kit.

(They patch him up…Mustang wakes up)

Ed- Are you okay…Pride did this to you didn't he.

Mustang- Ya…he killed Riza…used some kind alchemy or something…ripped all of her skin off.

Ed- What!...Pride can do alchemy…how

Mustang- Well…(explains it all to Ed) ya that's about it.

Ed- He has a philosophers stone in his left eye…damnit this makes things worse…who is this man that gave it to him?

Mustang- I don't know…he does not really know either but Pride said that the man knew him very well.

Ed-Pride will probably come after me and Al…o no…

Mustang- What!

Ed- With that much power do you think Pride could revive the other Homunculus!

Mustang- I never thought of that…he probably could…that would not be good and what if that man had more stones he would give it to the other Homunculus.

Ed- …but he's in the other world…how could he even get the stones. Damn this is confusing. I have to kill Pride now before it's too late.

Al- If you're going so am I!

Ed- No you are human now if you get killed I would hate myself.

Al- You are human also and if you got killed it's the same for me! Stop treating me like I am 2! I'm going with you weather you like it or not!

Ed- Al…fine but were should we go?

Mustang- Go to central he might still be there…or on his way here. Ill stay here and protect Winry for you.

Winry-(Blushes)

Ed- If he comes here don't die on me Mustang.

Mustang- I won't.

Ed- Al get your things ready were leaving now.

Al- Now! Its 10:00 at night.

Ed- Were going to surprise him…or at least try to.

Al- Okay ill be ready in a minute.

(A few minutes go by and Al is ready to go)

Ed- Lets go then…Winry, Mustang, Grams we will be back…I promise.

Winry- Good luck.

Mustang- You better come back I need someone short like you to make fun of (smiles)

Ed- (Anger) What DID YOU CALL ME!

Al- Calm down Ed.

Ed Whatever lets go Al.

Al- Bye everyone!

(They begin to go to central)

Al- So Ed do you think we even stand a chance…

Ed- Ya we stand a good chance…im sure of it.

(They eventually arrive at central. Outside of the gates to the main building are two giant demonic statues and a chimera. The chimera looks like a werewolf)

Al- Brother what do we do.

Ed- We kill it.

(The chimera's ears perk up. It spots them and charges!)

Ed- Shit! Al I will handle it you stay back!

Al- Okay.

( The chimera lunges at Ed. Ed jumps and lands behind it. He transmutes his arm into a large blade and stabs it through the chest as it stands. It howls as Ed takes the blade out)

(The Chimera falls)

Ed- Well that was easy… oh shit what was that!

Al- Look at the statues!

(There was rumbling and then the two winged demon statues sprung to life)

Ed- Al im going to need your help!

Al (smiles) finally I get to do something to!

End Of Chapter 2

Coming Later Chapter 3: Fierce Battles And A Even Fiercer Grudge


	3. Chapter 3: Fierce Battles And A Even Fie

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 3: Fierce Battles And A Even Fiercer Grudge

(Back at Resembool)

Mustang- Winry how long have you known Ed?

Winry- For a long time...you know Ed and Al have changed a lot since I first met them.

Mustang- Can you blame them after everything they have been through. (Groans in pain)

Winry- Don't move your hurt remember. Your wounds could open. You got these from being thrown out a window?

Mustang- More like blasted out into a building. It's funny I thought I was strong...I could not even hurt him...I could not save Riza...hopefully Ed and Al will do better than I did.

Winry- Don't worry they have been through enough hard times this cant be much worse could it?

Mustang- It's much worse then you could imagine...

Winry- Ed...Al...

(Back at central)

Ed- Ill take the left one you take the right one!

Al- Fine by me!

(Ed transmutes his arm into a blade again. Al transmutes a statue next to him into a spear)

Ed- Remember to weaken them before striking them.

Al- I know.

(Ed runs at the left statue but before he could do anything the demons tail smacked Ed and sent him into a wall. Alphonse gets lucky and is able to transmute his statue from stone to flesh making it vurnable. Ed gets back up. The statue swings its right arm and misses Ed. Ed runs up its arm and jumps on its head. It begins to shake wildly so Ed holds on to its horns. Al cuts off his demons tail and it howls in pain. The demon quickly turns around and blows fire at Al. Al dodges it barely and stabs it in its leg. Ed continues to hang on till it stops shaking. Ed then uses alchemy on its head to turn it to flesh also. Ed quickly stabs it in the head. Blood and bits of brain pour out. Ed jumps off. That's one down. As the first was falling Al was dodging its claws. Ed charged the demon but gets kicked and fly's into another wall. Al uses alchemy on the ground and creates a giant spike pillar from below the demon. It shoots up and impales the demon straight through. Both are dead.)

Al- That was not as bad as I thought I was going to be...Ed are you okay?

Ed- ya I just got smacked by a stone tail and kicked by the other ones foot but ya I am okay.

Al- Okay lets go get Pride.

Ed- He probably has more guards let's be careful...

(They enter)

Ed and Al- (Gasps)

(Everywhere is full of bodies and blood)

Ed- This is horrible

( They begin to walk the halls)

Al- Ed do you notice that this place is different then the last time we were here?

Ed- Ya the buildings rooms are switched around and there also seems to be new ones...

(A howl is heard outside)

Ed- What the hell!

(A supersonic wave blasts through the walls from outside the building. It blows Ed and Al through a wall into a library.)

Ed- Al you okay?

Al- Ya what was tha...ED WATCH OUT!

( The chimera from earlier was not dead in fact it looked a lot more pissed then the last time. It rammed Ed and knocked him down. It got on top of Ed and tries to bite his neck out but Ed protects his head with his metal arm. All the chimers gets is a few of his teeth shattered.)

(The chimers howls in pain)

Ed- That was closely get it now!

(Al cuts off the chimeras head with his spear. The chimera drops finally dead.)

Ed- Geeze it better not come back to life this time...it knocked us into a library.

Al- Ed look at this it's a letter for Pride.

Ed- Who is it from?

Al- Someone named Hatred...is he another homunculus?

Ed- He cant be there is only seven Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, And Pride the seven deadly sins...there was no eight. I could be wrong though what does the letter say?

Al- I can hardly read it but I can read a few things. Whoever this Hatred is wants us dead. And he plans on having Pride bring the others '6' back.

Ed- The other six huh.

Al- Ya he also plans on coming across the gate soon.

Ed- From what all of this sounds like he might be the new leader of them.

Al- You think?

Ed- Ya come on Al lets go find Pride.

Al- What about the letter?

Ed- Bring it along.

(They exit through the wall they were knocked through and eventually find another long hallway with a door at the end.)

Ed- Well im guessing he is beyond that door...

Al- Ya lets go(Screams)

( A gate of spikes appears and blocks Ed from Al)

Ed- Al!

?- (Laughing)

Ed- Who's there?

(Blood begins to drip from the ceiling slow at first then fast. The blood combines and forms a strange beast. Its about six feet tall with a lot of muscle. It looks identical to the statues from earlier except his skin is blood red and scaly.)

Ed- What the hell are you!

?- I am a demon I came from inside the gate.

Ed- There were no things like you in that gate before!

?- There are many like me but I was lucky enough to escape it. Pride kept me alive by feeding me all of these humans. But I grow hungry again.

Ed- Why block Al? Why do you only want to fight me?

?- Its easier that way before you die I will let you know your killers name.

Ed- I really don't care.

Bael- TOUGH SHIT! My name is Bael demon of the abyss and hunter of blood...prepare to die mortal!

(Bael fly's in the air and blows a stream of fire from his mouth. Ed dodges it. The flames almost roast Al from behind the gate.)

Ed- Al watch it!

Bael- Pay attention!

(Bael begins to charge Ed. Ed swings his transmuted arm at bael and misses. Bael appears behind Ed and claws Eds back and cuts him deeply)

Ed- (Screams) Shit im losing a lot of blood already.

Bael- (Laughs) You really thought you could beat me your pathetic Edward!

Ed- SHUT UP!

(Ed uses alchemy on the wall next to him and causes a stone pillar to smash into Bael)

Bael- Ugh! Is that the best you got!

Ed- Al now!

(Al uses alchemy to destroy the large gate in front of him. And create a large metal spike and he sends it straight through Bael.)

Bael- Graaa!

(Bael gets up while blood pours out of his open wound)

Bael- This is not over I will see you two again. (Screams and fly's through the roof out of the building.)

Ed- Well he's gone for now(Groans in pain)

Al- You sure you can still fight Pride?

Ed- Im okay its not that bad...

Al- Lucky I have some bandages.

Ed- Good call Al.

(Al wraps Ed up with his bandages)

Al- that should stop the stop most of the bleeding for now lets go brother.

Ed- Lets hope were strong enough...

End Of Chapter 3

Coming Later Chapter 4: Another Objective Soon To Be Complete


	4. Chapter 4: Another Objective Soon To Be

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 4: Another Objective Soon To Be Complete

Pride- Hmm...there here. (Pride faces the door.)

(The door bursts open Ed and Al enter)

Ed- PRIDE!

Pride- Edward you saved me the trouble of finding you myself.

Ed- Shut up! (Ed looks in the corner of the room next to Pride) is that Riza's skeleton...

Pride- Why yes I was about to give it to my little friend Bael for his little collection but he seems to have left because of you.

Ed- Pride tell me the truth! The man who gave you the stone...Hatred he calls himself is he a Homunculus like you and the others...

Pride- So you saw the letter...he is and he is not.

Ed- What does that mean?

Pride- He was created the same way as us but you know what? You can find out later if you live...he says to kill you but all I need is a sample.

Ed- Sample of what!

Pride- Your blood of course. Both yours and Als.

Al- Why would he need are blood?

Pride- Enough questions!

(Pride lunges with his sword towards Ed. Ed blocks . As Ed blocks Prides eye glows. He places his left hand on Eds mechanical arm and blows it completely off.)

Al- Ed!

(Al grabs a sword off the wall and runs at Pride. He swings the sword with all of his might. Pride parry's Als attack and cuts Als left arm deeply.)

Al- (Screams)

Ed- Al! GOD DAMNIT!

(Pride turns around and slash's at Ed and misses. Ed punches Pride in the chest. Which does not even phase him. Pride punches Ed in the face and sends him flying into a bookcase. Al (Heavily bleeding) tries another run at Pride. Pride swings . Al blocks. They clash swords for a while until Al finally manages to stab Pride in the chest.)

Al- Yes!...

Pride- You real think I can die that easy fool!

(Pride uses the stone again but this time he uses it to amplify his arms strength. He smashes Al in the chest. Al slams through the wall behind him and crumples to the ground.)

Pride-Little bastard...why does this cut hurt so much it should heal itself...damn if I am right then I aint..forget it ill fix it later. For now though...

(Pride pulls out two small tubes)

Pride- Time to collect your blood.

(Pride walks over to the unconscious Ed. Pride rips off his bandages and fills one of the tubes with Ed's blood. Then he goes over to Al and squeezes his injured arm so blood flows out rapidly. He fills the last tube with Als blood. With both tubes full Pride is finished here)

Pride- I should kill you two but I have something more important to do on my list...he will just have to wait.

(Pride leaves)

(Ed wakes up)

Ed- Pride...Al! (Screams in pain)I can't move...I have to...

(Ed gets up and screams in pain again.)

Ed- Damn my wound is open.

(Ed finds Al in the other room)

Ed- O god what happened to you Al...

(Ed picks up Al and gets out of the building...he walks for a while then)

Ed-im never going to make it back. I don't want to die...someone help...

(Ed passes out in the middle of the road.)

(14 hours later)

(Ed wakes up in someone's house)

Ed- Were am I...Al! (Screams in pain)

?- Don't move idiot you're injured pretty bad!

Ed- Wha...who's there?

?- Don't you know my voice idiot!

Ed- Izumi. I mean teacher!

Izumi- You two are idiots what did you get yourself into this time.

Ed- (Explains everything)

Izumi- The homunculus Pride! What about the other homun...

Ed- He's going to revive them. I need to kill him.

Izumi- As you are now you probably don't stand a chance.

Ed- Were is Al!

Izumi- He...Is hurt pretty badly.

Ed- How badly I thought his arm was only tore up.

Izumi- It looks like his ribs are shattered or cracked he should be dead...he hasbeen coughing up blood he is internally bleeding.

Ed- So...Is he going to die then

Izumi- I don't know...he might let's just hope he does not.

Ed- So I am on my own then...I need to go now.

Izumi-(Punches Ed in the face) You not leaving today so rest Ed!

Ed- Ow...you didn't need to hit me!

Izumi- You don't even know were you are and you plan on leaving.

Ed- Were am I?

Izumi- You're not far from were I found you outside of central this is my little cabin by a lake...

Ed- Were is he at...

Izumi- Not here. Al was up for a second and told him to go to Resembool and tell Mustang something. I don't know what though I was not in the room.

Ed- Mustang better not try anything stupid...were are you going?

Izumi- I'll be back later...if you try to leave you will regret it later.

Ed- Okay...

(Izumi leaves)

Ed- Al can you hear me...are you even up.

Al-(Coughing) I'm sorry Ed. I let him get away...am I going to die brother?

Ed- I won't let you...we will find a way to get you back to I promise.

Al- ...

Ed- ...

(They both fall asleep)

(The next morning)

Izumi- Wake up Ed!

Ed- What's wrong!

Izumi- Al's been taken to the hospital...he is getting worse...

Ed- (Almost crying) It's all my fault.

Izumi- (Slaps Ed) What's already happened has happened don't bitch about it I know it's hard but it's not your fault.

Ed- Can I go now.

Izumi- Were do you plan on going?

Ed- Were Pride is...the gate.

Izumi- I'm coming too...

Ed- No! This time I don't want help! Look what happened to Al. I'm not letting you get hurt to...i'm sorry

Izumi- Then do me a favor and kick his ass for me Ed.

Ed- I'll try...

(Ed leaves)

Izumi- Don't die on me Ed and Alas much as it may seem like I hate you two at times. I love you two like my own sons...

End Of Chapter 4

Coming Later Chapter 5: The Gate


	5. Chapter 5: The Gate

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 5: The Gate…

(Back at Resembool)

(Ed enters Winrys house.)

Ed- Winry were is Mustang!...oh hi you look better.

Mustang- Ya I guess.

Ed- Were is Izumi's husband?

Winry- He just left…and…

Mustang- He told us what happened to you two.

Ed- I just came here to make sure you didn't leave…and well you see my arm…

Winry- Ed come over here I'll give you new automail for your arm…again…

(A little while goes by and Ed's arm is replaced.)

Ed- Mustang…Winry leave Resembool and go to Izumi's for now.

Winry- Why?

Ed- It would be the smart thing to do…

Winry- But…

Mustang- Well come on Winry.

Winry- Hey!

(Mustang grabs Winrys arm and drags her out)

Ed- If I screw up…it's all over…

(Ed begins his walk to the gate)

Ed- I am probably to late they all might be back by now...

(Ed arrives at the gate. Pride is waiting in front of it.)

Ed- Pride…you killed Riza, hurt Mustang physically and mentally, and worst of all you severely hurt my brother. You must die here Pride.

Pride- Ed you're to late the blood offering has already been given…they will be here in a short while…it's over just give up.

Ed- NO! Tell me why you needed are blood for the gate!

Pride- I don't know exactly he said its has something to do with the fact that you and Al both crossed into the gate and came back…that's all I know.

Ed- Your chest…I thought you homunculi healed and could not die unless…

Pride- I guess since he brung me back to life I can die again…but not as easy as all of you.

Ed- Pride…DIE!

(Ed transmutes his arm into a blade like always and swings at Pride. Pride blocks and swings at Ed. Ed jumps back. Pride eye glows and he fires a ball of energy at Ed. Ed dunks and uses alchemy on the sand below him. The sand engulfs Pride. From inside the sand comes a bright red flash and the sand dissipates and pride touch's the ground. A giant hand made out of sand smash's into Ed…the gate glows.)

Pride- Aww to bad for you Ed there here.

Ed- NO!

(Envy steps out of the gate first he looks different… his hair is his normal color but his eyes are pitch black and black smoke is coming from them. He is not wearing that weird ass skirt anymore. He now has black leather pants and jacket)

Envy- Edward…

(As he spoke Ed noticed the red glow coming from inside his mouth.)

(Next was Lust. Her skin was what it used to be before she died a long time ago. It was Ishballan skin. Everything on her was normal except for her right arm…it looked horrible it was huge it was like a giant demons claw. As she walked it dragged on the floor slicing straight through anything it touched.)

Lust- I can never be human now…

(Ed noticed the red glow coming from the demonic hand)

(Next was Greed. He was in his human like state he looked no different from what Ed could tell)

Greed- I'm back baby!

Envy- Shut up and get over here!

Greed- Don't tell me what to do!

(As they argued Ed noticed the red glow coming from Greed's chest)

(Next was Sloth. She did not look much different except for the red glow coming from her forehead)

Sloth-Wait to you see what I can do now darling.

(Next was Wrath. He was as small as usual but now he looked a lot different. His face was hideous. His skin color was a strange green…and when he spoke his voice was devilish.)

Wrath- EDWARD…BLOOD…DEATH…

Sloth- Come here Wrath.

Wrath- Be quiet women!

Sloth- …

(Ed noticed the red glow coming from his left leg)

(Then came Gluttony…he was gigantic and had many heads. (This is the Gluttony from the movie conqueror of shambala) He looked insane.)

Gluttony- GRAA!

Pride- Gluttony get over there.

Gluttony- GRAWW!

(Gluttony runs over to the side)

( Ed notices the red glow coming from Gluttony's main head)

(And then something else was coming…something that looked human in the distance…but then it came out of the gate. Whatever it was…was creepy looking. It wore black pants and no shirt and had a lot of muscle. Its skin was a strange mix of colors gone bad…purplish, tanish… Ed did not know what color exactly and Ed could not see any red glow coming from him…Pride spoke.)

Pride- (Bows) Master you have arrived.

Hatred- Don't call me master Pride. Call me Hatred.

Pride- Yes sir!

(Everyone else bows…well except Gluttony he was to busy looking at ed with a terrible gaze.)

Hatred- Edward…I hoped Pride killed you…but obviously he has not.

Pride- Master…I mean Hatred I just thought bringing the blood of the brothers would be…

Hatred- When I give you an order you follow it. Do you know what happens when you disobey an order!

Pride- What sir?

(Hatred's arm changes into a giant spike. He impales Pride through his heart.)

Hatred- You die.

(Pride slides off and falls to the ground dead)

Ed- You would kill your own friends…

(Hatred reaches into Prides eye and pulls out his stone)

Hatred- He did not follow an order…and he was never my friend.

(Hatred sticks the stone in his mouth and eats it)

Ed- So are you going to try and kill me now.

Hatred- As much as I want you dead i'm not wasting my time on you…that's for them to do.

Ed- (Laughs) Your just afraid of me aren't you.

Hatred- Look kid I could kill you in a split second but that would not be fun. Now move were leaving…don't worry the others will find you think of it as a game of cat and mouse…if you want to fight me you will need to kill all 6 of them. Then I will fight you…but for now go to sleep for a bit.

Ed- What!

(Hatred points at Wrath. Wrath uses alchemy with the power of the stone in his leg to send some type of lightning straight at Ed. It hits Ed and Ed passes out.)

Hatred- Come on homunculus lets get to work.

End Of Chapter 5

Coming Later Chapter6: Fire Everywhere… Al In Danger


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Everywere Al In Danger

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 6: Fire Everywhere…Al In Danger

(Ed wakes up an unknown amount of hours later)

Ed- I failed…O NO!

(Ed see's smoke coming from the direction of Resembool)

Ed- It can't be

(Ed runs back to Resembool the whole city is on fire…even the new building the 12 story hospital were Al is being kept.)

Ed- Al

(A explosion comes from the eight floor. The debris falls so fast the only thing Ed could do was to run into the building. The debris slammed into the ground behind him…he was trapped in the hospital.)

Ed- Shit…before I find a way to leave I need to find Al

(Ed runs through the lobby. Everyone is dead crushed or on fire…Ed spots someone alive in the corner…she was a nurse and she was bleeding…bad.)

Ed- Your bleeding bad…were is the first aid kits?

Nurse- (Coughs out blood) Kid get out of here forget about me…im going to die

Ed- what happened here?

Nurse- Some man came in here demanding to see a patient…we told him only family could visit the boy. He became enraged and changed into…into something he had a ton of muscles…we tried to restrain him but we were no match. He killed most of the workers and tore through the place for the boys records…Before he went looking he grinned at me and bent a pipe which was connected to the generator and it blew up

Ed- This boy was his name Alphonse!

Nurse- yes he is on the ninth floor room 916I wish I could have(Coughs out blood and drops to the floor dead)

Ed- Nurse…damn I hope Al is okay

(Ed found the stairs. He ran up to the fifth floor while dodging fires and debris. The rest of the way up was blocked. So Ed runs through the fifth floor till he finds another staircase that goes up to the eight floor and is blocked off.)

Ed- O come on not again!

(As Ed ran through the eight floor he heard a noise coming from above the ceiling was caving in. Ed ran into the room on his left and the ceiling fell apart. He could not get out.)

Ed- There has to be another way

(Ed goes to the window and busts it open. He looks out the window to his left and spots a ladder.)

Ed- Lucky me!

(He climbs up the ladder to a ninth floor window.. Another explosion comes from the roof above…Ed bursts through the window as something huge falls from the roof and the ladder with it.)

Ed- Jesus another close call…what room am I in?

(He sees the room number is 907. he opens the door and see's were the floor caved in. He jumps over it and runs down the hallway till he reach's 916the door is stuck.)

Ed- (Screams)

(Ed uses alchemy and the door dissolves…Al is no were to be found.

Ed- What…but were then?

(Ed notices the window is shattered it looks like someone broke it from the inside. Ed looks out the window and see's another ladder.)

Ed-this is all too convenient

(Ed climbs up to the roof. Most of the roof is on fire…in the middle is Al…and behind him is Greed.)

Greed- Hey kid like the view.

Ed- Greed give me Al!

Greed- (Laughs) You want Al so bad come and take him from me…I wont even use my true form.

(Greed jumps over Al and tries to punch Ed multiple times. Ed dodges all but one and gets hit in the side of his stomach.. Ed punch's Greed in his face…and it actually hurts him and knock's him back.)

Greed- What the hell…maybe I will have to use my true form…well my new true form.

Ed- New?

Greed- Yes thanks to this stone in my chest I can do this!

(The stone in Greed's chest glows blood red. And he begins to change. His skin turned black but the rest was not like usual this time while Greed was transforming his legs, arms, and chest grew an incredible amount of muscle at least 7 times more then he usual has when transforming…he was freaking huge.)

Greed- How about I give you a little inspiration so you fight me better

(Greed jumps backwards right behind Alas he landed the roof floor almost caved in. Greed grabs Al.)

Ed- Greed what are you doing…PUT AL DOWN!

Greed- (laughs) Im sorry kid but this is the only way I need you pissed off enough if you really are going to fight me with all of your might.

Ed- Put Al down I am pissed off enough now!

Greed- Say goodbye to your brother Ed!

Ed- AL!

(Ed runs at Greed but he is to slow. Greed rips Al in half and throws his two halves off the hospital.)

Ed- (Stops dead in his tracks) Al…Al….AL!

(Ed transmutes his arm into a very sharp sword like blade and charges at Greed. Greed jumps over Ed. Ed turns around and meets Greed's fist…Greed uppercutted Ed and sent Ed flying to the edge of the building.)

Ed- YOU BASTARD!

Greed- Wow you can still talk…I thought that would have shattered something your a lot tougher then the last time we fought.

Ed- SHUT UP!

(Greed moves so fast Ed could not even move Greed grabs Ed.)

Greed- Hey Ed see that lake over there(Laughs) Lets go there!

Ed- LET ME GO!

(Greed throws Ed off the roof…straight towards the lake. Ed slams into the lake.)

Greed- If he survived that I will be surprised…well here I come!

(Greed leapt off the building and straight towards the lake…As Greed jumped off the building collapsed anyone or anything left in the building that was still alive was dead now.)

End Of Chapter 6

Coming Later Chapter7:Showdown With Greed


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown With Greed

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 7: Showdown With Greed

(Ed slams into the lake and into a little island in the middle of the lake)

Ed- Ow...im okay well that's luck…o shit!

(Ed sees the hospital crumbling and greed coming straight towards him in the air)

Ed- SHIT!

(Ed rolls to the side and Greed slams into were ed was lying. Sand and water went everywhere.)

Greed- Well you can still move…but for not much longer…

Ed- Greed…why…why did you have to kill Al…

Greed- I was told too.

Ed- I thought you did not follow orders.

Greed- Its different this time…who's there!

Ed- What someone else is here?

Greed- (laughs) Sloth come out of the water.

(Sloth emerges from the water a little ways from both of them)

Greed- What are you doing here!

Sloth- I was told to watch you…you can't leave here unless you kill Edward.

Greed- Don't worry I can take him.

Sloth- Well to make sure you don't chicken out and run away…

(Sloth goes underwater and a red glow is seen)

Greed- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

(A giant tsunami like wave circles the entire island.)

Sloth- (In a strange booming voice) This will keep you both from leaving…so get on with it.

Greed- (Mad) Come on Ed lets just finish this now.

Ed- Fine with me…once your gone there will only be five left.

(Greed laughs and swings at Ed. Ed tries to jump over Greed. Greed grabs Ed's foot and throws him into a tree. Ed gets back up and Greed rush's Ed. Greed tries a right hook then a left hook then a uppercut. Ed dodges all of them and with one hand transmutes Greed's skin into muscle and stabs him six times in the chest…Ed jumps back.)

Greed- …(laughs) We may be able to die now but I am a little more complicated then that. (The stone flash's and Greed's skin reforms.) well maybe we are all more complicated then that…as long as we can use are stone…o shit…you heard nothing.

Ed- (laughs) you sure are an idiot Greed.

(Greed rams Ed with his shoulder and knocks him into sloth's tsunami. Ed gets shot back out and right into Greed's arms.)

Greed- I will rip you apart just like I did to your brother!

Ed- No you won't!

(Ed frees one of his arms and transmutes greed's left arm into muscle…Ed manages to break free and slices off Greed's arm. Greed screams and the stone flash's and restores his arm. Ed quickly transmutes Greed's whole body into muscle again…Ed stabs through Greed chest were the stone is…Ed takes out his one hand and sticks his other hand in the hole in Greed's chest and pulls out Greed's stone.)

Greed- No! (Blood pours from the hole as Greed returns back to his normal state) Ed…you did it again…

Ed- Greed…you should have never came back…now you die!

Greed- I deserve it for listening to that nut jobs orders.

Ed- Hmm…

Greed- I only did it for the stone…Ed watch out for him he has…a lot of stones inside himself…and his true form is horrible…

Ed- His true form what is it?

Greed- It is a…

Sloth- GREED! You dare to try and betray the master! I will kill you myself now!

(The tsunami begins to fall…)

Greed- Hurry Ed take my stone and get away.

Ed- I can't get out…

(The tsunami crash's upon the island and engulfs Ed and Greed…Ed loses the stone as he is thrown through a burning building in the distance.)

Ed- (Gets up) …how do I keep living like this…(it finally hits him about Al…he screams) poor Al…he did not deserve this cruel fate…the other five and hatred are going to get what's coming to them…

(Ed walks to Izumi's house…hoping it is still there)

Ed- well at least its still here…

(Ed enters and see's Winry and Izumi)

Winry and Izumi- Ed!

Ed- Hi…were is Mustang?

Izumi- He left for resembool when they attacked…I don't know what happened to him…

Ed- Shit!...Izumi the hospital was destroyed…

Izumi- What happened! Were is Al!

Ed- Well I went to the hospital…Greed was there…I fought him on the hospitals roof…(Begins to cry) I could not save Al…he ripped him in two and threw Al's two halves off the hospital roof.

Winry- Al...

Izumi- Al is dead…no he can't be…

Ed- I killed Greed…well Sloth did but I did all of the work.

Izumi- Wait there all back?

Ed- (Explains everything else)

Izumi- This is bad…Ed you got to find Mustang…let me handle Wrath.

Ed- I don't even know were Wrath is…but like I told you he is much different.

Izumi- I don't care…I must kill what I created in the beginning I understand that now.

Ed- Well good luck…I guess im going back to Resembool again Frowns I hope Mustang does not run into anything he can not handle…by teacher.

Izumi- (Smiles) Goodbye Ed.

End Of Chapter 7

Coming Later Chapter 8: Ed And Mustang Vs Envy


	8. Chapter 8: Ed And Mustang Vs Envy

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 8: Ed And Mustang Vs Envy

(Ed arrives in Resembool again)

Ed- I'm tired (Looks around the fires are still burning.) Were is Mustang

(Ed search's around. He goes in a few of the burning buildings but still can't find Mustang)

Ed- Mustang were are you!

(Ed hears a voice coming from under some boards)

Ed- Mustang!

(Ed push's the boards over and drags Mustang out.)

Ed- You okay?

Mustang- Kind of...

Ed- I told you to stay at Izumis!

Mustang- I had to try and help but when I got here something huge already killed everyone and was destroying the city

Ed- Mustang...Al's dead

Mustang- What!

Ed- (Ed explains everything)

Mustang- That's horrible...at least Greed and Pride are dead so that big thing I saw must have been Gluttony he is gone now.

(Ed hears a noise)

Ed- Someone is here come out!

(Envy appears from inside a burning building. The black smoke coming out of his pitch black eyes are haunting.)

Envy- Edward...Mustang...

Ed- Envy you have to die especially for what you did last time we met.

Envy- Hohenheim! Ha that bastard deserved what he got!

Ed- My father never deserved to die the way he died!

Mustang- Envy you're outnumbered and outmatched give up.

Envy- (Laughs) you really think that! Time to show you something I learned recently!

(Envy begins to shapeshift. He screams as two black wings sprout from his back)

Envy- (While transforming) Time for daddy's favorite and the military's top dog to die!

(Envy's Transformation is complete...It is a giant black dragon...Envy fly's in the air.)

Ed- Another dragon Envy!

Mustang- We can take him Ed!

Envy- (In a different deeper voice) You fool I wont die this time say hello to Hohenheim for me!

(Envy swoops down. Ed dunks but Mustang did not react quickly enough and gets rammed by Envy's left wing. Mustang gets knocked back pretty far)

Ed- You okay Mustang!

Mustang- Ya...He is coming back around!

(Envy swoops down again. He opens his mouth and there is a red glow. Black fire begins to pour from his mouth towards Ed. Ed dodges but a piece of his shirt still gets hit and it catch's on fire. Ed rolls around and screams lucky for him the fire did not spread. He put the fire out and looked up and saw Mustang in Envy's jaws)

Ed- Mustang!

(Mustang tries to use his fire on Envy but it has no effect.)

Envy- Say goodbye to another. EDWARD!

(Envy's mouth glows red and Mustang screams as the flames shoot out of Envy's mouth and engulf him in the blaze. Envy drops the blazing Mustang. And begins to come back around.)

Ed- .no...no you cant be dead.

(Ed runs over to Mustang. The fires are out but his body looks like it just went through the gates of hell and came back...He was roasted)

Ed- No. Mustang don't die on me..(Punch's Mustang and screams...His body must be at least a few thousand degrees because Eds hand got a serious burn when he punched him.) Envy!

Envy- That's what people get when they get in the way of my masters plans.

Ed- Fuck your master and fuck you!

(Envy swoops down while breathing fire. Ed dodges it. Envy tries to ram Ed with his right wing but Ed jumps and lands on Envy's wing Envy goes in the air with Ed still on his back.)

Envy- Get off me you little runt!

Ed- Make me! (Ed transmutes his arm into a blade)

(Envy does a spin in the air Ed stabs Envy in the back and holds on to one of his scales...Envy screams. Ed runs over to both wings and stabs them. Envy starts to go down. While Envy was trying to regain control Ed runs over too his head.)

Ed- Die!

(Ed stabs Envy in the head...as he pulls out blood shoots everywhere...Envy loses control and fly's straight into a building as Ed jumps off)

Ed- (A few seconds go by) Is he dead

(Through the smoke Ed could see something it was Envy still in dragon form and bleeding heavily from his head)

Ed- You should be dead!

Envy- I.wont..DIE!

(The red glow from the stone shines from Envy's mouth and the head wound is healed.)

Envy- I told you I would not die

Ed- It is only a matter of time you bastard!

Envy- You might want to give the bad news to the others Ed...o did I say something I should not have.

Ed- What do you mean others

Envy- O you know Izumi and Winry.

Ed- What how do you know were..

Envy- (Laughs) See you later runt!

(Envy fly's off...laughing.)

Ed- I better get back...rest in peace Mustang you did not deserve this.

(Ed runs back to Izumis and finds Winry crying inside.)

Ed- Winry what's wrong!

Winry- Its Izumi Ed..

End Of Chapter 8

Coming Later Chapter 9: So Much Pain


	9. Chapter 9: So Much Pain

Full Metal Alchemist: Homunculi Reborn

Chapter 9: So Much Pain

Winry-Its Izumi Ed...

(Back before Ed left to find Roy)

Ed- Well good luck…I guess im going back to Resembool again. (Frowns) I hope Mustang does not run into anything he can not handle…bye teacher.

Izumi- (Smiles) Goodbye Ed.

(Ed leaves to Resembool)

Izumi- ...I wont see him again...

Winry- Huh? Izumi what do you mean by that?

Izumi- He is close by...i have to go Winry i have to destroy Wrath.

Winry- I know you want to...but from what Ed said about Wrath i think you should let him take care of it.

Izumi- No i have to do this.

Winry- But Izu...

Izumi- Im sorry Winry but...

(Izumi Hits winry in the chest and knocks her out)

Izumi- Dont worry i can handle this...and if in the end i have to die to stop him i will.

(Back to Present)

Ed- Izumi...what is she planning to do to him...Winry! Do you know where Izumi might be?

Winry- Well she did say Wrath was close by...i dont know

(A scream can be heard close by)

Ed- Damnit...Winry ill be back stay here!

Winry- Be careful Ed.

(Ed bursts out the door and heads towards the sound of the scream...The Sky begins to turn pitch black as Ed runs up a giant hill. At the top of the hill Wrath is choking Izumi to Death. Izumi is covered in cuts and burns.)

Ed- WRATH! Let Izumi go!

Wrath- ED...let go?

(Wrath throws Izumi into Ed)

Ed- Izumi are you ok?

Izumi- (coughing up blood everywhere) No Ed...let me finish this...it does not bother me if i have to die to right my wrong.

Ed- No Izumi your not going to die...

Izumi- Ed stand back...

(Izumi struggles to stand up..)

Izumi- I have to try...

(Izumi puts both of her hands on the ground and causes the ground under Wrath to explode. Wrath gets blown into the air and points his right hand at Izumi and fires a bolt of lighting. Izumi rolls to avoid it and quickly puts her hands back on the ground and creates a prison around Wrath.)

Izumi- Im sorry...

(It explodes and pieces of Wrath fly everywhere)

Izumi- See Ed I...

(The Stone in Wraths left leg glows red. His body reforms)

Wrath- (Up in Izumi's face) Nice try mom.

(Wraths arm changes into a sharp tentacle and stabs Izumi Straight through her heart. Blood pours out Izumi's mouth)

Izumi- Ed...

(Wrath pull the tentacle out of her heart and Izumi drops dead)

Ed- TEACHER NO!

(Ed falls to his knee's)

Wrath- Your turn...(sences someone else nearby)..whos there!

(Ed could hear the sound of the ground getting sliced in half and it was getting closer. It was Lust)

Wrath- What the hell are you doing her women! Dont make me do to you what i did once before.

Lust- Edward...

Ed- So your here to kill me as well now?

Lust- That can wait. I have something else i need to take care of first...Wrath.

Wrath- What?

(Lusts points her giant right arm at Wrath.)

Lust- Im going to kill you for what you did back then. I dont care if its against his orders you will die here!

End Of Chapter 9

Coming Later Chapter 10: Lust's Revenge And Ed's Sadness


End file.
